ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Betty LeBow
Betty LeBow is the main recurring character in I Didn't Do It. She manages Rumble Juice in Season 2. Betty is portrayed by Karen Malina White. Personality Though Betty hasn't shown her full personality yet, she is portrayed to be a witty person, and will use her cleverness to the extent in which she comes off sassy. Appearance Betty has jet black hair worn in curls, darker skin, and brown eyes. She sometimes wears a bow so people will remember her name and the usual Rumble Juice uniform. Relationships 'Lindy Watson' Acquaintances At first the two of them aren't really close, but have interacted with each other enough to call themselves acquainted. Surprisingly, both Lindy and Betty have similar features- they're impulsive at times, but they will listen to what you have to say and provide patience in situations, something that gives the relationship an especially good balance (as demonstrated when Betty gives Lindy advice in The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats) and they both like to ac. When Betty needs help with modern technology, she ask Lindy for help they could potentially grow a close bond in the future. But now they are becoming friends. 'Garrett Spenger' Close Friend/Employee Betty hires Garrett after he asks for a job at Rumble Juice, cause she needed help in Lindy Goes to the Dogs. Garrett stands up for himself so he can work in the front and ends up with a raise, because Betty liked his "backbone". They both understand what it's like to work in the backroom and cut the fruit, while ending up with bent fingers. Also, in Falling for... Who?, Betty helped Garrett learn how to dance and thought him as her son. Betty is becoming close to Garrett. In Elementary, My Dear Watson, she made Garrett sing a song every single time a customer ordered the banana flavored smoothie. Mr Sparks Ex-Boyfriend Mr Sparks was Delia's driving instructor shown in Doggie Daddy. He and Betty started to really like each other and they went on one date. Betty thought the date had gone really well and it made her change her personality, becoming much nicer. However, Mr Sparks didn't think the date went well, so pretended to leave town and not talk to Betty ever again. In the end, Betty found out about this, found Mr Sparks giving Delia a driving lesson and got really angry at him. Appearances Shown Episodes * Slumber Partay * The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats * Lindy Goes to the Dogs * Lindy & Logan get Psyched! * Dog Date Afternoon! * Logan Finds Out! * Stevie Likes Lindy * Falling for... Who? * Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday * Cheer Up Girls * Lindy in the Middle * Elementary, My Dear Watson * Lindy Breaks Garrett *Drum Beats, Heart Beats * The Doctor Is In * Bite Club * The Rescuers Non-Appearances *Food Fight Trivia *She is a retired member of the U.S. Coast Guard. *She dated Denzel Washington and Tom Cruise before in the Merchant Marines. * Her fingers are bent from cutting fruit in the backroom. * She has employed Garrett at Rumble Juice. *It could be said that Betty is older than she appears, as she didn't understand the concept of smart phones and used her facial expressions to represent emojis; however, this could simply be due to the fact that considering she was in the military, she didn't have time to use technology for other purposes- thus, she was introduced later than others. **There are many other factors to consider, from Betty's retirement to her personality, and so many theories could be formed from this statement. *Because of Garrett, Betty knows Jasmine likes Logan. *She appears in every episode of Season 2, excluding the episode Food Fight. *She did a one woman show in the Coast Guard. *She's the main recurring character in Season 2 *She likes acting, like Lindy does. (Logan Finds Out!) *She knows how to play the trumpet. *She doesn't like the modern technology. *She knows how to play the trombone. *She hates admitting she was wrong. (Elementary, My Dear Watson) *Betty is a Jogan shipper *She thinks of Garrett as family. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female